


Changbin Hyung is mine

by orphan_account



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Seungmin is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix is Jealous, Lee Felix is Sensitive, M/M, Seo Changbin is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he hadn’t been a jealous person until Changbin came into his life| Cross posted on the Stray Kids Amino |





	Changbin Hyung is mine

     Felix had never been a jealous person really, it had just never been an issue for him. When his sisters got more attention from their mom and dad he’d been thankful for the extra freedom it granted him. When the other kids at school were showing off their latest iPhones he’d simply rolled his eyes at the hundred extra they spent for the nearly identical but “newer and better” functions. Even his in his previous relationships, albeit their had been only two, he had never held the title of the jealous one between them. He was raised to be grateful for what he got and not to let others take away from that. That’s why it didn’t make any sense when the jealousy over Changbin began.In the beginning he was completely in denial that it was even jealousy but he knew that when the older revealed his truly soft personality to someone that wasn’t him it was jealousy that was burning hot and painful in his stomach.

   It started off lightly, the jealousy did, with slight pangs when Changbin was paying someone else his undivided attention. After that it slowly progressed until he was jealous any time someone else interacted with his Changbin. He realized it was a problem however no matter how much he wished he could stop the jealousy from racing through his blood he couldn’t seem to get over it. It was like he noticed every single thing around them with heightened senses. The other members innocent touches , the compliments even the jokes that made the boy laugh. Everyone seemed to want a piece of the self proclaimed “dark” boy and Felix was just one of them.

    He had started trying to be more obvious with his affection when the filming for Stray Kids started. His innocent touches were maybe just a little bit more than innocent , his teasing he tried to direct in the flirting manner and overall he was going out of his way to put the others attention on him. When he pulled the dare block out of the jenga tower and read what it had to say he took it as his chance. He may have tried a little bit too hard to look scared when the cameras filmed the kiss , it was only on the cheek for christs sake but internally every inch of him was screaming in joy. The joy was not long lived however when Changbin pushed him away seemingly disgusted. Felix had gotten awfully good at disguising all of his feelings with a smile and in that moment the heartbreaking basic rejection was covered in layers of his own faked disgust and outright screaming.

     After that it only went downhill, He began to notice more and more how Changbin was rejecting his touches but happily accepting those of everyone else , alright not Jisungs but thats nearly a given. The way he’d comforted Minho before and after the elimination but had simply walked away when Felix was seeking his own comfort. Even when they’d finally gotten their first vacation he still wasn’t receiving a break from the jealousy rooted deep in the pit of his stomach as Hyunjin and Changbin shared an umbrella a little too close for Felix’s comfort.

     It wasn’t easy falling head of heels for someone who only saw you as a little brother and one night in the dark of their shared room Felix broke down to Seungmin about it. Whereas he hadn’t always been jealous , he was classified as sensitive by anyone who knew him well and that hadn’t changed with the added jealousy. He had spent the day having his touches be rejected by Changbin a few too many times and by the time he reached their bedroom , he was already at his edge. He’d tried to sleep first, not bury Seungmin with his emotions but after two hours of tossing and turning and a Seungmin that was still lazily texting someone on his phone his resolve broke.

    His whimper caught Seungmin off guard as he’d assumed his Australian roommate had fallen asleep. He turned his attention away from his phone and up toward Felix’s top bunk where he caught his roommate’s saddened form. Felix had hunched over his knees hands briskly trying to stop the tears from welling up.

    “Felix-ah , are you okay?” he didn’t get a direct answer but the soft sniffles from the groups happy virus seemed to be answer enough. He climbed up the ladder to the slightly elders bed and wrapped his arms around him. That’s how they spent the rest of the night, tightly wrapped together even after Felix finally told Seungmin about the jealousy and the blooming love for their bandmate. It didn’t make the jealousy go away and it didnt stop his mind from attacking him but Seungmin’s arm’s around him and not keeping it to himself any longer still helped even a little bit.

     The following morning with dark circles and bedhead he’d wondered out of their bedroom and toward the kitchen stopping when he heard familiar voices. He would like to say he didn’t stop to listen in but that would be a lie.

     “ I just think acting like you don’t care isn’t going to end well for either you or him” that was Chan’s voice , the leader in him even presenting itself in casual conversations. That caused him to grow curious and he decided it would hurt to listen for just a little while longer.

      “ Don’t you think I know that, but falling for my younger bandmate wasn’t exactly something I anticipated” and oh that was Changbin. That instantly had Felix’s heart dropping , of course he had fallen in love with Hyunjin. That’s all he decided he needed to hear as he retreated back to his room more heartbroken than before. He hadn’t been quite as discrete in his escape as he wanted to be as back in the kitchen the three boys stared wide eyed at each other after their ears picked up the sound of heavy footsteps going away from the kitchen.

    Seungmin gave Changbin a hardened glare , knowing exactly who had overheard the conversation and an inkling as to what Felix thought that meant. He shoved Changbin into his room telling him that if he made Felix cry again that Seungmin would no longer be seen as the sweetest and cutest member.

     In the room Changbin found Felix had thrown himself onto Seungmin’s bed, too upset to make the effort to climb up to his own. The younger was turned away from him and hadn’t seemed to notice anyone else was in the room until he felt the bed dip under Changbin’s weight. His head turned fast enough to give him potential whiplash and his red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks hurt Changbin’s heart. That’s why he had declined comforting him that one time. He had seen Felix cry when Minho was eliminated and again when they were forced to watch Minho’s goodbye video and he decided then that he couldn’t ever handle seeing the happy boy with tears in his eyes again.

     It made him feel worse this time knowing that he’d been the cause of it. He’d been unsure of his feelings for the foreigner since the day he’d met him and the only way he’d even known how to deal with his feelings was to ignore their existence. Somehow that translated into brushing off Felix so that he didn’t have the opportunity to fall even deeper. He hadn’t even thought of how it might have looked to Felix until Seungmin had dragged him into the kitchen , their leader following suit and lectured him about making their sunshine cry.

     With the knowledge of his feelings being unrequited, that morning , with salty tears still present on Felix’s cheeks, He finally divulged how he truly felt. When their first Vlive finally happend and they kept the silly banter , Felix had been telling the truth when he declared that “ Changbin hyung is mine”


End file.
